What we deserve
by Zosia-Naylor
Summary: When Dom is hospitalised as a result of Issac's abuse Henrik can't help but blame himself. After a conversation with the junior doctor he vows to do whatever he can to help him, and to make up for the fact he could do so little to protect him.


Looking out over Holby, Henrik sighed as he watched the shadows dance, reflected through the clear panes of glass in the stairwell window by the flickering orange glow of the tallest streetlights. He was tired, exhausted, but he knew it would be nothing compared to what the Dominic would be feeling. He'd just finished sorting things with the police and GMC in his office, and was on his way to speak to the junior when he was stopped by Zosia.

"Mr Hansen, thank you. I really appreciate everything you've done from Dom, I tried my best but… There wasn't much I could do. Thank you." Zosia sighed, relieved that her best friend was finally safe.

"That's perfectly OK Doctor March. I care very much about every member of my staff, and as I'm sure you'll understand I simply could not let this go. On a personal or professional level." Henrik agreed, softening his voice towards the promising junior.

"Well, thank you. I'm due back on shift now, but please – tell him, if there's anything he needs at all I'm here." Zosia asked, running a hand through her hair before retying it into a bun.

"Of course, have a good shift." Henrik replied, giving her a rare smile. He always had a soft spot for her, he'd supported her fully through everything with her bipolar and her father, and he had a certain respect for her.

After speaking to Zosia, Henrik continued down to Keller, where Dom was currently staying overnight, being monitored from his injuries. It was getting late, half past 9, and Henrik knew the ward would be quiet.

Entering Keller, Henrik nodded in greeting to Sacha, who indicated towards a side room where Dom was currently staying.

"Dominic, how are you?" Henrik asked, moving over to the chair beside his bed, awaiting conformation from Dom before he sat down. Dom looked towards him and smiled, and Henrik sat down, looking towards him in the bed.

"I'm OK. Sore, but I'll be ok. Relieved, if I'm honest." Dom replied simply, breathing out. It meant a lot to him that Hansen had stepped in when he did, he knew that realistically if it hadn't stopped now it would be more likely he'd have ended up much more seriously injured, or even dead. He'd seen these things so many times before, with his friends, patients – even colleagues, and he was kicking himself for not realising earlier how bad things were getting.

"I'm just glad I could be of assistance. Nothing gives me greater pleasure than to see you safe, I want you to know that whatever you need I will do my upmost to support you. You are a great asset to this hospital Doctor Copeland, and I take great pride in being able to be there for you should you need it." Henrik responded, a calm air to his voice. It was true; Henrik was so relieved that he had been able to step in when he did, and of course he vowed to support Dom in any way in which he may need within the next few weeks. It was not only his duty as CEO, but also his duty towards someone who he felt he had let down.

"You've been great, really. Knowing I've had your support – well, it's made things so much easier and really, I'm not sure I could have done this without you." Dom admitted, fighting the tears that were threatening to appear in his eyes.

"Of course you could have done. I have let you down Dominic, don't think for a second that I wouldn't have done everything I could, but well… my hands were tied, I had no evidence. The best I could do was give you as much information to keep yourself safe and hope that if anything happened I would be able to be there for you." Henrik sighed sincerely, regret sounding clearly in his even voice.

"Henrik. You did what you could, and let's face it, I wasn't exactly helping myself. You've done everything you can, and I'm so unbelievably grateful." Dom smiled, turning towards his boss.

"It's a long road from here, and although I fully understand you have to take time for yourself personally, I strongly believe that if you aren't working alongside Isaac you will be able to grow and develop as a doctor, and I'm sure you will be able to do great things. I know this has held you back, with your career, but I am very proud of what you've achieved so far. I know that wasn't always the case, but you've proved to be quite the asset to the hospital." Henrik explained. It was true what he was saying, and he wanted to make sure his confidence was restored after many of the things Issac had said. The pair had become somewhat close after Arthur's death, quietly supporting each other, and it was a kind of mutual respect between them.

"I know, thank you. It's just so hard, I know it's wrong but I can't help but to believe some of what he says. It's like, even though I know he was just such a horrible person I can't help but believe what he's said." Dom admitted, maintaining eye contact with his senior who looked at him sympathetically.

"I know, and it's understandable some things will play on your mind, but you must remember the man was delusional, it's not at all your fault and what he did and said and the things he's done to you are absolutely inexcusable." Henrik supplied. "All you can do is look towards the future and focus on that.

"I know, I understand that, and I want to. I want to become the best doctor I possibly can, I need to sort myself a flat out because I was living with Issac, and I've got a lot of making up to do with a lot of people. Zosia. She tried to help me and I just accused her of being jealous, what sort of person does that make me?" Dom asked, closing his eyes and lying back on the pillows.

"I'm sure you'll find that you've already been forgiven. Things will start going in the right direction, we can sort things out for you as much as we can. You have the support of all of us here, myself included, and I personally – well, anything I can do I will." Henrik offered, removing his glasses and cleaning them with the small cloth he kept in his suit jacket.

"It will be nice to have something to focus on, to aim for. I want to prove him wrong." Dom sighed, sitting up slightly as he turned sideways to face the older man.

"Indeed it will. The secret of change is to focus all of your energy not on fighting the old, but on building the new." Henrik quoted, standing up to help Dom sort out his pillows, to get him as comfortable as he could.

"That's deep. Shakespeare?" Dom questioned, wondering aloud.

"Socrates. Still valid today though, might I add." Henrik smiled, collecting his belongings from where he had left them, down by his visitor's chair. Pulling on his coat, Henrik got ready to leave.

"Goodnight doctor Copeland, I think you should try and get some rest. Zosia finishes her shift soon, so I'm sure she'll be down to see you. In the meantime, I think some sleep would be most beneficial to your recovery." Henrik spoke softly, as he passed Dominic a bottle of water, undoing the top before helping him drink it. Taking it again, he placed it on the side and helped Dom to sort his blankets, before saying another goodbye and leaving the room.

After a quick conversation with Essie, Henrik reached the lifts, and making a quick exit he got to his car, leaving the hospital carpark and driving back towards his home.

Upon arriving, Henrik parked his car on the neat drive, unlocking his door and switching on the lights. He lived in a modest house, airy and spacious but not overly ostentatious, as he was only there by himself; he could have basically lived at the hospital at any rate. Pulling his iPad out of his briefcase he sat down at the table in his kitchen, opening the 'rightmove' app and looking for local flats. He wasn't quite sure why, until it hit him – he cared about Dom, as a friend not just a colleague, and he knew he would do as much as he could to help the younger doctor.


End file.
